


Strip Poker

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, dc_fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been Sam's idea to invite Cas to play poker with them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LiveJournal on March 1st 2010. Written for dc_fireplace.

It had been Sam's idea to invite Cas to play poker with them. Not that Dean had an issue with it or anything, Cas really is a friend now, and Dean's not had much experience with having a friend like Cas, but he's pretty sure that poker nights are a time-honoured tradition in many friendships. So when Cas had shown up a few days later to 'check in' as he called it (which was actually codespeak for 'spend the night with Dean and make hot monkey love') Dean got the beers while Sam got the cards, and ten minutes later all three of them were sitting round the tiny excuse for a kitchen table and Sam was dealing the first hand.

*****

It took the better part of an hour to get Cas to understand the finer points of the game, particularly the art of bluffing, but eventually he got the hang of it.

*****

Another hour, and Cas started winning.

*****

Forty minutes later Sam bowed out, well on his way to drunk and clinging to his last ten bucks as though no power on this earth could separate him from them.

Dean though, Dean is _the_ Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester does not quit, not even in the face of insurmountable odds.

"Deal me in," he tells Cas, a challenge in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm not sure I should be taking any more of your money. I have no need for it," Cas says, uncertainly.

"How about we don't play for money this time?" Dean suggests. He leans across the table, dropping his voice until he's fairly certain Sam can't hear him. "How about we play for clothes?"

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, Cas. Strip poker. What d'you think?"

From his sprawled-out position on his bed, Sam lets out a loud groan that suggests Dean isn't being as subtle as he thinks. "I'm getting another room," he announces.

Dean smirks and raises his eyebrows at Cas, and sure enough, heat flares in Cas' eyes and he deals the next hand.

*****

More time passes, and Dean's beginning to think his not-so-subtle plan to get Cas naked might have a serious flaw. He's already stripped down to his boxers and socks, but Cas is sitting there, calm as you please, with only his tie and one sock missing. He takes solace in the fact that being halfway to naked certainly seems to be having an effect on Cas. Dean can see him getting all hot under the collar as he does his level best to turn peeling off a sock into as seductive a move as possible, but as soon as they start their next hand Cas' poker face is back in full force, and dammit all, Dean just can't read it. 

It's time to surrender gracefully.

He goes all in on the next round. Cas wins of course, but when he's got Dean on his back on the kitchen table five minutes later, Dean figures it's a small price to pay.


End file.
